


I'll Follow You Into The Dark

by 4corsets2horses



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Blood, M/M, Someone dies, but yes, car crash, eliza is a comforting nurse though, how do i tag this without giving things away?, idk - Freeform, im going to stop before i ruin this, its a shame, listen to ur mama pals, one is dead, oops my hand slipped, our boys are stressed, she knows whats hip happening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8697076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: When in doubt use Death Cab For Cutie for your title





	

Thomas Jefferson always listened to his mama. She had always told him that when he walked with a girl to never let her be the one closer to the road. She had said it was only proper for him to be the one to protect from possible danger. When he told his mama that he didn't like girls she had just laughed and told him to listen to what she said anyways.

"Always protect who you love, doesn't matter what gender they are," her voice had been sweet and sincere. He loved his mama, always listened to what she told him. When she died it hurt a little, but he never forgot what she told him.

It became an issue when he met his Alexander. Even though he was pretty and smart and everything Thomas could ask for, he was stubborn beyond belief. They fought hard and dirty, not with fists but with biting words and raised voices. Thomas had tried to listen to what his mama had told him, but it only added fuel to an ever growing fire.

"I'm not weak!," Alexander had shouted, "I can walk on the road side if I want to! I want to protect you too!"

The fight had lasted days, bickering and snapping at each other on their walks to and from work. Switching spots constantly because they both had reasons to walk on the road side.

By the eighth day Alex had curled up in his arms on the couch and teared up.

"I'm tired. I don't want to fight over this anymore," he had mumbled, burying his face in Thomas' chest. He had hummed, waiting for him to continue with whatever plan he had devised as he rubbed his back.

"We can set a schedule. Every other day I walk on the outside and stuff...."

"We could make it work," Thomas agreed and grinned when Alex looked up and smiled at him. He loved his mama and would always listen to her, but just this once he was okay with ignoring her. It was only every other say though, mama couldn't be too mad.

**~**

"I'M NOT A FUCKING CHARITY CASE!" Thomas ducked as Alexander threw his watch at him.

"I never said you were," he hissed his reply as he angrily buttoned up his shirt. Alex stomped his foot in frustration.

"You treat me like one! You buy all my food and always pay for dinners and get me little things I want but DO NOT NEED!"

"Wow I wasn't aware being your boyfriend was treating you like a charity case Alexander."

"AGGHH," he stomped by Thomas to pick up the watch. One that Thomas had bought him years earlier.

"If you're so upset about me treating you like a charity case-," Alex threw the watch at him again when he used air quotes and he rolled his eyes, "-need I remind you that charity is what got you to the states? You are a past charity case babe, you shouldn't really get upset about it."

"Hah," his laugh was bitter and he stomped out of their bed room to put his shoes on. Thomas joined him to put his own on, sitting down on a nearby chair and waiting to see if Alex would keep going.

"Maybe I should just go back to Nevis. If you want to treat me like I don't have the right to feel bad about people spending money on me, let me just go back to my constant stage of almost dead. You sure seem like you'd be better off without me some days," he was breathing heavily, hand gripped on the handle of their door.

"Honey-"

"No. Fuck you. Just fuck you Thomas. We have to go to work I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"You started it."

"Fuck. You."

**~**

He didn't realize until they were outside that it was Alex's day to walk on the road side. He felt bad every time Alexander had to walk on that side after an argument. He had long since learned it was because he knew he was vulnerable after fights, and he couldn't even take the ability to protect him without starting another fight. Alexander took his hand as they started the walk to work. Something they had promised long ago, to always hold hands no matter how angry. It gave a promise that they would be able to work out whatever current battle was raging eventually.

They were halfway to work when Thomas Jefferson's world slowed down. He had stopped walking for a moment to tie his shoe, and Alexander had kept walking because he knew that Thomas' long stride would catch him up quickly. He saw a biker pull a stupid move and pedal across the street out of the corner of his eye. He looked up to watch as a coming car didn't see him right away and swerved hard, right towards the sidewalk. The sidewalk where Alex was currently walking. He watched his boyfriend look over at the sound of screeching tires, but he didn't move. Then he watched the vehicle collide with his small frame. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes Alex was on the ground bleeding. Thomas was up and running to him in an instant, dropping to his knees beside him. His beautiful boyfriend looked at him with pure fear in his eyes, hands making an aborted movement towards Thomas. One of his legs was under a tire, and he kept Alex's eyes away from that.

The man in the car got out, glanced at what he had done, and then promptly turned around to start yelling at the cyclist who was staring with wide eyes across the street at what had transpired. Others had gathered, taking out their phones to take pictures. Thomas was stroking Alex's hair, trying not cry and holding his hand. He had no idea where the blood was coming from, and he had no idea if anyone was going to call 911. He did know he had never said "I love you" to him today, and so he started muttering it over and over while also urging Alexander to stay awake. His world was muffled and he could only focus on his love as he watched color fade from his face.

"Alexander, love, darling, sweetheart, beautiful please stay awake. I love you too much for you to die and if you stay awake then you have more time for them to try and fix you and then I'll stop buying you big things and everything and just love you and cherish you and- No no no don't close your eyes Alexander don't you dare," his grip on Alex's hand was so tight, and the responding grip was barely there. But he heard the sirens coming, and almost cheered. They were coming to save him and they would work out their fight and everything would be okay.

**~**

Alex's skin has lost its golden tone and faded to a pale gleam that made him sick. At least the paramedics were there, prying his leg out from under the car. He heard them muttering to themselves about punctured lungs and shattered bones and dug his fingers into his palms. His inner mantra had become: _Alexander will be okay. He will be okay and we will take a week off work just for love, because I can not lose him. I can not I can not I can not....Repeat._

"Are you riding with?," he blinked in confusion before nodding slowly and following Alexander's stretcher into the ambulance. The paramedics were saying things he didn't understand but he just sat and held Alex's hand, staring at his pale face. He had passed out and he only hoped it made the pain bearable. They arrived at the hospital and he followed them until a nurse ushered him away at two big double doors. He was lost and still crying. Alex's blood was still on his hands so he took to wandering around to find a bathroom. He found one and washed his hands and then found himself standing outside the bathroom with tears streaming down his face.

"Are you alright, sir?" he looked over at a black haired woman wearing pink scrubs, then shrugged.

"I'm worried about him," he whispered.

"Him being?"

"My boyfriend..."

"Ooh...oh dear. Well uh, I'm Eliza. I can help you to the waiting room and get you some water? I'm sure he'll be fine. We have very high praises emergency surgeons," he let her take him by the arm and let her cheerful voice wash over him. Everything was going so slow, and he just wanted to go back to that morning with Alexander clinging to him while dead asleep. The warm and sweet moment of him waking up. The shower they had shared. He wanted to continuously repeat his morning, restarting it every time he said the stupid words that had started their fight. The stupid and casual "hey I bought us tickets to Paris for your birthday". He should have asked him first, and then at least they would have been on good terms when and if this happened.

He was thinking about his morning again when a doctor walked out, holding his surgical cap in both of his hands. A nurse had been giving Thomas update up until now, so he worriedly stood up and walked to him. They met in the middle and the doctor sighed.

"I'm uh...afraid we lost him."

"O...h."

**~**

_Thomas Jefferson always listened to his mama. But the one time he didn't, his world shattered because he couldn't protect the person who mattered most._

**Author's Note:**

> here's a tissue  
> Thanks for reading!  
> kudos and comments make my world go round  
> tumblr: [the-gay-rosario](http://the-gay-rosario.tumblr.com)
> 
> sorry if some of this is bad i busted it out in an hour instead of doing my history project


End file.
